Various schemes have been proposed and utilised for tidal flow power generation. One of the major obstructions to successful utilisation of tidal flow power generation solutions is the difficulty of deployment of such systems on the seabed in the limited time between periods of high tidal current flow rates. Also there are technical problems in ensuring that the system is sufficiently securely anchored in place on the seabed, but quickly deployable and capable of being raised clear of the sea surface for maintenance.